solo uno puede amar
by NelyaKai
Summary: aunque mi alma duela por tu amor, aunque jamas sea realidad el dia en que pueda oir un te amo de tu boca; seguire fiel a ti... te doy mi alma y mi cuerpo solo por amarte.


**Advertencia: **los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien. Por lo tanto pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor.

**Vectriz Ikaros: :**D bien aquí les dejo que escribí, es un lemon espero les guste

**Solo uno puede amar**

Sintió como los dientes de su señor se clavaron en su cuello, mientras entre caricias un dedo comenzaba a entrar en su interior; gimió, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una manera placentera a ese toque sensual que estaba recibiendo por parte de él. Sintió entonces los labios de su señor tratando de besarlo, correspondió al beso mientras lentamente seguía en ese acto tan íntimo y sensual con él, las manos de su señor se enredaron en su largo cabello dorado mientras soltaba el ligero adorno que había en el.

—Maestro—gimió mientras sintió la lengua de su amo lamiendo sensualmente sus tetillas, mordiéndolas y succionándolas ligeramente mientras se arqueaba ante la sensación placentera que sentía.

—relájate Mairon, vas a disfrutar esto— le dijo mientras ahora dejaba que otro de los dedos entrara libremente en la entrada de su lugarteniente. Escucho un quejido de dolor mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos en forma de tijera dentro del interior del maia.

Mas gemidos se hicieron presentes, cambiando el dolor lentamente por un placer que poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar, sacando más gemidos y jadeos por parte del lugarteniente de Angband; regreso a besar los labios ya hinchados del maia con pasión aun mas desenfrenada. ¿Cómo podía Mairon sacar esa parte de sí mismo a flote? Jamás sabría esa respuesta, pero sabía que no le disgustaba para nada saciar sus más bajos instintos carnales con él… después de todo, para algo tenía un cuerpo.

—aaaggg— se quejo cuando sintió el tercer dedo de su señor entrando en dentro de él, varias lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos. Beso suavemente la frente del hermoso lugarteniente mientras sacaba sus dedos de él, el calor de sus cuerpos era increíblemente grande, aunque para Mairon apenas era la primera vez que hacia aquello.

—ya pronto vas a ser uno conmigo ¿te gusta la idea?— le pregunto un poco divertido al oído mientras tocaba y jugueteaba con el miembro erecto de Mairon sacándole más gemidos placenteros por los cuales el maia no lograba articular silaba alguna.

—ma…. aahh… es…tro….—hablo en susurro logrando al fin una batalla con su placer y su raciocinio, entre su habito por mantener el orden bajo cualquier circunstancia aun con el caos que se estaba formando gracias a tan placenteros momentos que su señor le hacía sentir.

—quieres sentirlo Marion… ¿quieres que entre dentro de ti?— le volvió a preguntar mientras volvía a acariciar la entrada y al mismo tiempo masturbar los testículos del menor, escuchando aun mas gemidos del otro hasta al punto de dejarlo sin aire —tomare eso como un sí— hablo posicionándose arriba del menor.

Siguió acariciando un poco más los testículos del maia mientras comenzaba lentamente a entrar dentro del menor sacándole gritos entre dolor y placer; sobre todo el dolor que sentía que lo partiría desde su entrada. Su maestro había entrado por completo, ninguno se movió mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por el dolor.

—voy a moverme ahora dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse violentamente dentro y fuera, mas y mas fuerte demostrando porque él era el señor oscuro. Siguió penetrando salvajemente al joven y hermoso lugarteniente durante toda la noche dándole rienda suelta a todos sus deseos carnales.

—ma….ma…es….tro…— dijo mientras seguía gimiendo y jadeando aun mas ante el placer que su maestro le daba sintiendo que pronto llegaría al climax corriéndose escandalosamente manchando toda la cama y parte del pecho de su señor —perdóname maestro— dijo al ver lo que había hecho sintiendo que aun seguía siendo penetrado de esa manera tan salvaje que le causaba tanto placer y dolor.

—Tranquilo precioso— le susurro mientras seguía en su placer, mientras Mairon se sonrojaba ante la forma en que lo había llamado su señor. Rodeo a su señor de las caderas con sus piernas, tratando de así empujarlo aun más adentro de su interior; quería, deseaba ser uno con él y de nadie más.

Volvió a correrse nuevamente, manchando aun más la ropa de su señor aunque ahora podía sentir aquel liquido dentro de él dentro de sí mismo; la esencia misma de su señor ahora estaba dentro del él. Ahora sabía que su señor no tendría duda de su lealtad hacia él; aunque para Mairon, no era lealtad si no amor lo que lo aferraba a su señor.

—parece que lo disfrutaste eh Mairon— le dijo pícaro mientras acariciaba su cabello enredando algunos de sus dedos en el cabello lacio y dorado de Mairon, este solo le sonrió tiernamente que por alguna razón Melkor no lograba entender aquellos gestos de su lugarteniente.

—Es porque me entregue a quien amo— susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrojándose levemente ante aquel tacto tan íntimo y tan prohibido a la vez, sonriendo ante ese secreto que ahora compartía con su amo solamente.

—sabes que yo jamás sentiré eso por ti, para mi ese sentimiento que llamas amor no existe— le dijo mirando a los ojos a Sauron mientras tomaba su mano con la cual el menor acariciaba su mejilla.

—lo sé, pero ten por seguro que mi amor no me permitirá traicionarte… porque prefiero la muerte que alejarme de ti— le confesó mientras se acercaba a él y al fin besaba sus labios con todo el amor que podía sentir.

—solo por eso, aunque no puedo sentir amor… prometo que te tendré siempre a mi lado; esa será tu recompensa por tu lealtad a mi— con eso el señor oscuro beso nuevamente su cuello, sellando aquel juramento hecho a la luz del fuego y de la oscuridad que ahora los cuidaba en secreto.

Así pasaron la noche, durmiendo juntos uno sintiéndose tranquilo de que mantendría por siempre la lealtad del otro, mientras que solo el más pequeño de los dos amaba en secreto a quien se había entregado. Aun sabiendo que jamás seria correspondido, el amaría por los dos…

"_sé que el amor para ti no existe, pero sé que puedo amar por ambos… mientras este a tu lado, nada habrá de separarme de ti y aun si el mundo me alejara de tu lado, sé que soy capaz de enfrentarme a todos para volver a ti"_

Fin

**Vectriz Ikaros:** sin comentarios finales dejen review se los agradecería mucho owo


End file.
